


Crossing Paths

by 3vilPurpl3d0t



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dimension Travel, M/M, Smart!Travis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3vilPurpl3d0t/pseuds/3vilPurpl3d0t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins with a prank pulled on Katie, and an accusation, from there Travis is in danger, and how people really are starts to be revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Percy Jackson!!!

Katie P.O.V.

I’ve had enough of the Stoll brothers, it’s as if their pranking would never stop! So far today, they hadn’t pulled anything, but there was still time...  
Speaking of time, that was the horn signaling everyone to the dining pavilion. My siblings, other children of the goddess Demeter, where in the strawberry fields, while I was in the Demeter cabin, taking a break before dinner.  
After a few minutes, I thought that I should leave because everyone was probably at diner by know. I opened up the cabin door and as I stepped through the doorway, I felt my foot break a thread and all I could think was ‘Crap!’. 

No one’s P.O.V. 

As a cold, chunky, white, liquid crashed on her head, she thought, “Crap!”

Immediately after, Katie hissed, “Stoll!”, and she stormed off to find him before he would get to the pavilion. She saw Travis Stoll just as he was leaving Cabin 11 by himself. 

“STOLL!”

Travis turned when he heard Katie yelling, he was smiling until he saw her.

“Wha-what happened Katie?!?”

“Oh, like YOU don’t know!”

By now poor Travis was really confused. “But-but, I didn’t-”

Katie cut him off before he could finish, “HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT! YOUR PRANKS ON ME AND MY CABIN ARE NOT FUNNY! I’M TIRED OF THEM AND I WANT THEM TO STOP! I HATE YOU!”

Travis was scared, and crushed by Katie’s outburst, but instead of showing this, he just shouted right back at her. “FINE!” 

He proceeded to turn around and slam cabin 11’s door in Katie’s face. Katie was momentarily stunned when Travis shouted, then she walked away without a thought but to take a quick rinse before heading to dinner, barely noticing a crash and a thump from the cabin, not even worrying about it.

 

“FINE!”

He proceeded to turn around and slam cabin 11’s door in Katie’s face.

Up on one of the beams there was a now dead potted plant that Travis had stolen from Katie nearly a year ago, that had slowly been making its way towards the edge of the beam, and Travis, being the lucky duck he is, had the misfortune of having it land on his head. 

It first hit his head, then shattered as it hit the floor, sending shards across it, and embedding themselves in him. 

Travis, knocked out from the pot hitting his head, landed on the shards and slowly began to bleed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Avatar, Dun, Dun, Dun, Dun!{Avatar the last airbender music} Travis, knocked out from the pot hitting his head, landed on the shards and slowly began to bleed out.

Conner looked around the dining pavilion more than a little confused. He had seen Katie walk in, but he hadn't seen Travis since they left cabin 11 for dinner with Travis telling them to go ahead without him. It didn't surprise him that Travis wanted to be alone today, because today was his birthday, and for some people, they would be happy, but something happened years ago that had made it one of the worst days of his life, and Travis would never tell him what happened, and Conner could never remember.  
Dinner went on and finished with no sign of Travis, and that really got Conner worried; his older brother had promised to come to dinner, and even today, it wasn't like his old brother to miss all three of the meals, and he knew for a fact he hadn't even had a snack. Of course, he knew Travis was able to take care of himself but he still wanted to check on him.  
"Hey, Chris."  
"Yeah Conner?"  
"I need to go check on Travis-"  
"I'll come with you."  
"Ok… we'll get Felix to watch the cabin for us at the camp fire for us then…"

"Hey Travis, how-"  
Conners' sentence was cut short as the door was opened and they caught sight of Travis unconscious in a puddle of his own blood.  
"Travis! Travis!" Conner called desperately hoping for an answer.  
As Conner tried to both get Travis to respond and move him carefully of the offending shards, Chris ran over to the stretcher they had in the cabin (they may or may not have stolen it from the infirmary…) and brought it back over to load him on to. They knew time was of the essence but they did a rushed cleaning job and sprayed something on the floor that got rid of the blood instantaneously (hey, sometimes pranks went wrong and they had to clean up all sorts of messes…). They then picked up the stretcher and rushed up to the Big House Infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, 3vil here, the spray they used gets rid of just about any stains, not just blood.  
> Also, sorry 'bout the short chapters and the long break, I've got some bigger ones coming up, tho, so just you wait, also, sorry abut any mistakes in spelling or grammar, I don't have a beta, so i'm doing all this on my own.


	3. The Anomaly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis wakes up, and gets a phone call...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, any mistakes are my own, I still have no beta!

I slowly woke up, but I didn't open my eyes. I quietly assessed my condition and surroundings without opening my eyes. I was in pain, just about everywhere, mainly my legs, arms, and throbbing head, but as far as I could tell, no broken bones. I then turned to assessing my surroundings. I was in a comfortable bed and from how the sounds echoed it was a large open room; I could feel the warmth of sunlight along with seeing it through my closed eyelids. I had been here before; I was in the infirmary.

  
I started to focus more on what I was hearing to figure out the whereabouts of the source/sources. Quickly sorting out the backgrounds noise from outside, I focused on the noise in side of the room, I heard breathing that wasn't mine, the deep breaths of someone sleeping right next to my sick bed, but higher up, in a chair. The person mumbled in their sleep,

  
"No, Travisdidit…"

  
I immediately knew it was Conner, and gave a small, near invisible smile.

  
Now I just needed to know why I was here, I mean I'm in pain, but don't know why… then it came to me, Katie yelling at me, blaming me for something I didn't do on THAT day of all days, me, retaliating by shouting back and slamming the cabin door in her face, then on the way back over to my bunk, feel something bash into my head, and dimly being aware that it shattered as I came crashing to the ground and the world faded to black.

  
Oh. That would explain all of that, thank you convenient flash back. I opened my eyes and blinked as I slowly sat up. I looked at my arms and legs to see they had been bandaged neatly. Just as I had thought the only other person in the infirmary was my little brother Conner, sleeping. I sat and pulled a book on physics out of my pocket [they can hold anything in them, are never full, and all of it (including the ability) transfers immediately to whatever pants or shorts I'm wearing] to patiently wait for Conner to wake up.

  
After exactly 5 minutes and 39 seconds later Conner woke with a start.

  
" I DIDN'T- oh, hi Travis, when did you wake up?"

  
"5 minutes and 45 seconds ago."

  
"…It scares me that you can be so precise…"

  
"Why, you're welcome!"

  
"Freak."

  
"Jerk."

  
The door then opened, and Chiron wheeled in, seeing as he couldn't be in full out horseman form. Conner turned to face Chiron, while Travis merely went back to his book.

  
Chiron raised an eyebrow at Travis, but chose to ignore it.

  
"Are you alright Travis?"

  
Not looking up from his book, Travis responded coolly, "Yes, sir."

  
Chiron frowned at the short answer, but said nothing, knowing he had to be in pain,

  
"There was something on the, pot was it?, that is keeping the ambrosia and nectar from working, so it's going to take a while for the lacerations to heal. In the meantime, we do have some mortal pain killers that you can take for the pain," Chiron said, offering him a travel sized bottle of ibuprofen.

  
Travis looked up scowling some, but took the bottle and swung his legs over the side of the cot, "I said I'm fine, but thanks anyways. Can go?"

  
Chiron nodded, and with that, Travis stood-up and left with his book, still scowling as he limped off.

* * *

 

"Conner, I haven't seen Travis act like that since you two arrived, is something wrong?"

  
"No… actually he acts like that all the time, he's just less up front about it."

  
Sighing, Chiron shook his head. "He should not hide who he really is from everyone."

  
"No Chiron, that's not who he really is, just a small portion of it. Even I don't know what he's really like anymore, he's changed a lot since then..." Conner trailed off.

  
Chiron shot him questioning look, but decided to leave it for now.

  
"Come, young one, let's go onto lunch."

  
They didn't see Travis at lunch and they could only hope he was okay.

  
"Hey Conner! How's Travis doing?" Chris asked as Conner came over to the Hermes table, Katie looked up curious about what she had just heard, _'What happened to Travis?'_

  
"Well, he's awake. He's also out of the infirmary."

  
"Chiron already let him out? With the ambrosia and nectar not working?"

  
Conner laughed nervously, "Well, he wasn't bleeding any more, and he could move just fine, so Chiron gave him some painkillers and let him leave. Also, I don't know where he is."

  
_'What happened to Travis that put him in the infirmary? WHY do I even care?!'_ Katie thought, going back to her lunch, with a final thought _'I hope he's okay…'_

~~~On the other side of camp~~~

Travis was walking by the side of the camp's borders, everyone thought that the world was alright again, Gaea asleep, Leo sent a message to tell them he was alive, Nico wasn't going to disintegrate into shadows, and nether of the camps were destroyed, so what could possibly be wrong for the campers?

  
The problem was that everything wasn't alright, all the problems that the gods and other campers overlooked were still there, just under the surface waiting to come out at the worst possible moment.

  
Just then the cell-phone-that-Travis-is-not-supposed-to-have-because-monsters-could-use-it-to-find- him rang.

  
"Hello?"

"Travis."

Travis immediately paid more attention, "Sir?"

"Be ready to leave at 1200 hours zulu tomorrow, we have an anomaly that needs investigated ASAP. Details will be given at that time."

"Yes, Sir."

The next morning Travis visited Mr. D at the big house an hour before 8 o'clock. When he got there he saw that Mr. D and Chiron were already playing pinochle on the porch.

"Ah, Trevor, Chiron was getting worried about you," Drawled the camp director.

"As heartwarming as that is, I would like to leave camp,"

"Why do you need to leave camp, Travis?"

"My stepfather contacted me yesterday in need of some assistance, he'll be picking me up at 8 o'clock,"

"Is Conner not going?"

"They don't get along very well, so no."

"I see,"

"I see no problem with Tracy here leaving camp now that monsters are going back to the pit, and the earth goddess in asleep once more,"

"Will you be coming back to camp?"

"Depends,"

"What does it depend on?"

"Well, I may just stay there because of the upcoming college semester, you do remember I'm taking classes, right?"

"Of course, have you said goodbye to your friends?"

Travis bit his lip, and instead of answering the question, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter with the name 'Conner Stoll' witten on the envelope in neat print, "Can you give this to Conner for me?"

Chiron sighed, but a moment later he did take the offered letter.

"I'm going to the the top of the hill to wait,"

"You still have thirty minutes,"

Travis smirked, "Need to be there in case he's early,"

The activity director nodded. "Stay safe, Travis,"

"Yes, if you end up dying, I will have to tell your father why, Tyler,"

"Adiós."

And with that Travis headed up to the top of Half-Blood Hill to wait twenty minutes for his ride that was, of course, early.

As Travis sat in the shotgun seat, he was handed a packet of information by his stepfather.

"Where are we going to be heading?"

"Antarctica."

Travis nodded and opened the official looking yellow envelope, inside he found a packet of official looking documents, most had observations and others had various tables for data.  
_The anomaly seems to pulsate every fifteen minutes. No one is able to approach the anomaly, an outside force bloks any of the researchers from approaching within ten feet of its position. More research is necessary for further conclusions._

"So, am I correct in assuming that I am being called in to investigate this anomaly, sir?"

"Yes. Will your injuries impair your abilities?"

"No."

"Good."

They had flown down south as far as they could before driving to the farthest town south in the Americas, where they stocked up on last minute supplies before bordering a small boat for the trip that would take a week if they didn't have too many complications.

The sea gods seemed to be perfectly fine with the small vessel in their domain, because the weather and the sea were of their normal conditions, and nary a monster attacked the ship. Which of course meant that Travis was very weary, knowing there could be an attack at any time, a lone demigod surrounded by mortals wouldn't be a treat to monsters. It was possible that with the war against Giea just ending, that they had been killed and where still in Tartarus, but unlikely seeing as sea monsters had only really had one vessel to target and destroy, the Argo II.

He was still weary, the air seemed tinged with danger and unease, as if nature herself was nervous about something. Knowing that could very well be the case did little to ease Travises worries, but it did excuse the lack of monsters since leaving the continent.

They pulled into the abandoned harbor, careful to avoid the sunken vessels and other obstructions below the surface as they neared land.

They didn’t bother placing their packs anywhere, keeping them at hand as they approached the setup of base camp.

The anomaly was something like a glowing orb of a yellowish-purple color, and floated several feet above the ground. There was a number of scientific equipment setup around it, with several cables leading into the large warehouse structure that was nearby. Indeed, no one was seemingly able to approach closer than ten feet, but objects obviously were able to, as evidence by the obviously thrown objects several inches to feet from the thing.

“Well, that’s different.” said a nearby scientist.

“What is it?” ask/ordered the Chief, Travises stepfather.

“Well, the energy that the anomaly is putting out spiked as ya'll approached, and is staying there. But why...?”

The only thing really different was the fact that Travis, a half-god-half-human, was in the group of new people. Everyone else where legacies or completely, yet clear sighted, mortals.  
Everyone seemed to understand at the same time, it was very likely that it was reacting to the demi-gods presence.

“Travis, do try to approach the anomaly.”

He nodded and started to approach the strange thing, he reached the invisible boundary... and it let him through.

Passing through the barrier gave a wired, warm and tingly feeling, and the air was buzzing with magical energy, and he could feel a gentle pulling on him, trying to bring him closer, and steadily getting stronger.

“Shit...”

“What’s going on, Travis?”

  
“This thing it's magic...”

  
“And?”

  
Travis tried to back away from the thing, but by that time, it was a fight just to stay in one place.

  
“It’s pulling me towards it! I can’t fight it much longer!” Travis shouted, panic seeping onto his face.

  
The Chief's’ eyes widened, he grabbed a cable, they didn’t have much rope lying around, and got ready to throw it.

  
“Travis!”

  
His stepfather's worried shout snapped his attention away from the orb for a split second, but at the same moment, a sudden surge brought him careening towards the thing.

  
“NO!” The man shouted, throwing the cable to the teen, but it was too late, as soon as his hand brushed the surprisingly liquid sphere, he was sucked through with a cry of alarm, from both him and many of the people surrounding the outside of the barrier, helplessly watching as the youngest of their numbers was taken from them.

  
Both the anomaly and the barrier vanished seconds after the teen disappeared.

Pain. A crushing pain from all sides. It felt as if the presser was squeezing him smaller and smaller.

Then, the pain was gone, leaving a sharp ache in its wake. Travis could feel a warm breeze drifting through the air, carrying a sweet smell and cheerful music. Something felt off, but he was completely exhausted, too much to figure out what it was.

_'Maybe,'_ he thought, _'maybe it's just that I'm not where I was...'_

Was last thing that he thought before the darkness claimed him was that the setting was not the only thing he felt off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that escalated quickly, I'll probably make this into a series, just because I'm not sure if I WANT a shit tone of chapters, but who knows, in other news, I'll have more computer access with school starting again, so I'll probably update more frequently!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The first chapter, I am posting a bit different version on ff.net they do differ in several ways, but we won’t go into how other than not having the same beta reader do both of them.


End file.
